Coming Together
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: Hermione Weasley and Draco Malfoy enter a relationship. Accidentally falling in love has its consequences and in the process, hearts are broken, tears are shed and pain ensues but in the end, those who are meant to be get their chance. "This thing with Draco is the real deal." Disregards DH epilogue. Dramione one-shot. HEA.


**Summary:** Hermione Weasley and Draco Malfoy enter a relationship. Accidentally falling in love has its consequences and in the process, hearts are broken, tears are shed and pain ensues but in the end, those who are meant to be get their chance. "This thing with Draco is the real deal." Disregards DH epilogue. Dramione one-shot. HEA.

**Disclaimer:** The characters used are clearly not mine whereas the plot is.

**~X~**

"You're it for me", he murmurs, placing a hand across my cheek. "You're it."

I stir in his arms. "Draco?" I question tiredly, looking into his eyes. "Is that you?"

"It's me", is his reply and I breathe a sigh of relief. I'm with him, lying safe in his arms, protected and away from everything.

We're safe, I convince myself. I feel a brush of surprise as he reaches down to brush his lips against my forehead. Then he moves towards the top of my head; kissing my hair, then my nose and the finally my lips. As he cups my face, he asks, "Are you okay?"

My eyes flutter open and I'm met with the sight of a blonde man towering over me. "Granger", he says, his grey eyes shining with concern.

My heart skips a beat as my name rolls of his tongue. "I'm okay", I tell him. "I'm perfectly fine and... Malfoy, it's not Granger. It's Weasley." I internally cringe, seeing as I certainly don't deserve to be a Weasley.

I see a grimace appear on his face at the mention of my husband's last name but he doesn't let me feel it. Instead he tightens his hold on me. "You could have died", his voice is laced with accusation. "You almost did."

I wince as a shot of pain streaks through my head. "Does Ron know?" I ask, overcome with guilt. I'm furious at myself for doing this, for acting so foolish and trying to fix things by throwing myself off a cliff. Acting as though I'm a young teenager in love, I've made so many numerous mistakes, the first being when I over-stepped the boundary of fidelity and snogged Draco Malfoy.

It began with one kiss.

This one little kiss led to a round of ruthless snogging that ensued in my office and continued in the secrecy of Malfoy's flat.

Those subtle glances that he cast in my direction hadn't gone unseen by me. He thought I hadn't noticed but I had. I watched him just as much as he shamefully stared at me but I was more covert in my actions. The way he brushed against me while we walked down the corridors in the Ministry sent jolts of electricity down my spine and the creases in forehead as he frowned over something stopped my breath.

Unknowingly, my ex-class mate lured me in. The way his eyes lit up with emotion as he presented an argument to our superiors, the manner in which he leaned against the wall while talking to our co-workers, the way he threw himself into work and lastly, the way that he'd begun to make conversation with myself all allured me.

It wasn't supposed to happen... but then again, isn't this what all cheaters say?

I was in love with Ron. He was the love of my life who cared for me beyond the point of caring, he pecked my lips every morning before he left for work, our nights were filled with passion and admissions of love. We were blissfully happy, living our lives together and planning a future with a house filled with red-head children.

I loved him.

So so much.

But then it all started to go wrong and all of it is my fault.

My lower lip trembles as I think back to the various moments where I've deceived my devoted husband, where I've betrayed his trust and shared my body with a man who isn't him.

I've wronged him in oh-so-many ways. Feeling as though I've been repeatedly punched in my stomach, I wrap my arms around my chest and sob onto Malfoy's shoulder, mentally berating myself for all that I've done, all the lies that I've said and the ways in which I've hurt Ron, Draco and myself.

I've destroyed my marriage; my life- as well as Ron's.

And as for Draco, I've sabotaged him as well. I'm not the only one to blame here, he's just as responsible as I am but I'm the one who's married, I'm the one who wears a wedding ring on my finger and I'm the one who should have been wise and stopped things from escalating to this point.

I don't receive a reply from the blonde who averts his eyes from mine.

"Does he?" I exclaim.

He nods. "Yes", he says in a matter of fact way. "He's on his way here, now."

"Oh no", I say, suddenly sitting up straight. "Oh God", I cry out, "I shouldn't have done this."

He buries his face into my hair. "I love you, Granger", he says. "I love you so much and you should have known that I would've found a way out. I have no intentions of marrying Pansy. She's nothing to me. Nothing."

"I thought you", my throat dries up, "I thought you love her."

Not me.

"You silly woman", he says. "Our parents arranged a union between us; an agreement at the time of our births and yes, it should be carried out seeing as they made a decision but I'm not going to be forced into a marriage with a woman I don't love."

"Hermione!" I hear someone scream my name.

Simultaneously, I hear see a man hurtle towards me.

My heart thuds.

There could be only one man with that unmistakable head of red hair.

It's him.

"Hermione!" he shouts, his voice filled with fury. "Hermione!"

"Ron", I cry out, glancing up at the red-haired man crouched next to me. "I don't know what to say; I can't apologize knowing that I don't mean it. I-"

"You'll be fine", whispers my husband, surprising me with the usage of a soothing tone while grasping my free hand, and squeezing it gently. "You'll be okay. It's going to be okay, love. You'll be fine. We'll be fine. You're a fighter."

Draco scowls but doesn't take a step back, his lap catering my head, caressing the top of it softly. So gently that one would find it hard to believe an ex-death eater has such a soft touch.

"Ron", I choke out his name. "I, we... we won't be fine. We can't be fine. We're not going to be fine. We-"

He cuts me off. "You made a mistake", he replies. "Malfoy seduced you and you fell prey to his bloody tactis." He casts a look of hatred in the blonde's direction."For all you know, he gave you a love potion and you're possibly under a trance."

No.

No.

NO.

My eyes water. "I love him", I say straight to his face without a tremor in my voice. "This thing with Draco is the real deal."

There, I've said it.

I watch as Ron's face crumbles into a heap of emotions before a look of calm replaces his shock, pain and immense anger. With one look at me and the blonde wizard by my side, my husband shakes his head in disbelief and then turns to Draco.

Watching as he takes a deep breath, I know him well enough to predict his next mode of action and within seconds, I'm proven right as Ron extends his fist and aims it in direction of Malfoy's nose.

"We're done", he grits out before leaving. "We're done. I came here because I was worried sick about you, my wife. I came with the intention of taking you in my arms, snogging you senseless and taking you back home but now that I'm actually here with you in person and have confirmed what my sister told me previously, I'm completely done with you."

"Weasley", calls out Draco, rising to his feet and knocking Ron to the ground. "She didn't mean it, okay? She-"

"Shut the hell up, you bloody arse-hole! You're just as bad as this little whore which makes me wonder how Parkinson feels about you shagging another man's wife."

.

.

.

I toss the envelope that I'm holding on top of the kitchen counter and dash over to the washroom. Kneeling over the toilet, I empty my stomach of all its contents. My head aches and my heart feels torn as though it is beyond repair. Not a single tear comes to my eyes as I think back to the divorce papers awaiting me in Draco's kitchen, which makes me wonder how I'm supposed to feel about all that is happening.

I destroyed my marriage with Ron.

I began the process of destroying our happiness and now, he's putting an end to it.

"Granger", Draco enters the room and takes a place next to me. Holding back my hair, he peers at me with concern. "Are you okay?"

Too shocked to say anything, I simply nod.

"I saw the papers", he continues, rubbing a hand on my back.

"Oh", I reply dumbly.

"Weasley's given his statement to The Prophet."

"A statement?"

"More like a whole cover story on... us..."

"Oh", I say, feeling another wave of nausea rise over me.

"You're not saying much", he says, staring at me in confusion.

"What do you expect me to say?" I give him a blank look. "I'm about to be a twenty-seven year old divorcee."

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so'?" I shout, throwing my hands up in the air. "I'm getting divorced on the grounds of infidelity. A bloody extra-marital affair. The whole wizarding world detests me for breaking the heart of their beloved war hero, the Weasleys hate me now, Harry's alienated himself from me and even my own parents are disgusted with what I've done. You're probably the only one who doesn't want to see spit on my face or bury me alive."

"I'm in the same boat", he says, scooting closer, "and as bad as things are right now and as bad as they're about to get, Hermione, I don't care because at this moment, I don't want to change a thing. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because as mushy-gushy and unmanly as this is going to sound, woman, you've ruined other witches for me and fuck, I don't want anyone but you."

**A/N: Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Oh and I suppose this is good news: my Dramione muse is back.**


End file.
